<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well-used favour by Isilloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079039">Well-used favour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth'>Isilloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz meets Inej's parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well-used favour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts">crookedspoon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaz watched Inej and her parents standing on the embankment. They hold daughter in their arms, and on the cheeks of her mother, he saw the tears of emotion. He didn’t want to interrupt this moment, but after a while they broke from Inej and looked at him, asking her of something. The Wraith took her parents’ hands and led them to him, saying something in Suli. He wondered what she had told them of him.</p>
<p>“Welcome in Ketterdam,” he said, also in Suli, one of few words he knew in this language.</p>
<p>Inej’s father smiled and held out his hand to him.</p>
<p>“Kavah Ghafa.”</p>
<p>“Kaz Brekker,” he shook his hand, still without gloves. It was hard for him to stop nausea, but he managed to maintain composure. Inej must have seen his struggle but didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>“Mahin Ghafa,” said the mother. Luckily, she didn’t want to shake his hand, and Kaz was grateful for that. He didn’t know if he would endure this again.</p>
<p>“I'd like to invite you to dinner. I also could arrange the rooms in the hotel for you, if you didn’t mind.”</p>
<p>Inej translated his words for her parents, and they agreed with a nod. Kaz put on his gloves. It was enough for one day. He led them in the direction of the city. They found themselves in a better district, but not the one with fanciest buildings. There was a part of Kaz, which wanted to take Inej’s parents to the best hotel and restaurant in the city, but he knew it could embarrass them. So he took them to the mid-range hotel, with a decent restaurant and rooms. Someplace where they would feel comfortable.</p>
<p>After the quick visit to the reception, where Inej took the room for her parents, they headed to the restaurant. Kaz and Inej sat opposite her mother and father. It felt more like if… they were a couple then they were, but he didn’t complain.</p>
<p>Inej chatted with her parents quickly in Suli. Sometimes they asked her to translate something for Kaz, but not knowing what they said didn’t bother him. He looked at Inej profile, her smile and happy eyes, and he felt content.</p>
<p>The evening passed pleasantly, on talks and laughs. Even Kaz felt relaxed. He missed Inej, her voice, now happy and loud.  Maybe louder than he ever herd her. So such she was, with her parents, in good times. He knew he had to treasure every moment with her, as soon she would leave for the sea. Maybe forever. He dreaded that moment, but he knew, when he bought her a ship, that he had to let her go.</p>
<p>When they finished the dinner he walked Inej and her parents to their room. She wanted to stay with them a little longer, alone before she would leave for Wylan’s house.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Kaz” she whispered when he was about to leave. She had tears in her eyes, tears of joy. It was a well-used favour, he thought when he was heading to the Slat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>